sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kaleigh Jones
Name: Kaleigh Jones Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Modeling School: "Barry Coleson High" Appearance: She's tall and has straight brown hair. She has blue eyes. She's albino which makes her stick out in school and in her family because her hair is brown. She has her ears pierced, and her eyebrow. She can usually be seen in skirts. She wears nothing other than black and pink. Biography: Kaleigh has been modeling since she was 14. She has made it very far in this business because she has multiple personalities. One is her regular self, the other is a little kid named Carly and the other is a more mature young adult named Freya. The agency likes her because she can do ads that seem more grown up and ads for teenagers. Most of the modeling she has done though has been for nude magazines because she can get that innocent little kid look thanks to Carly. Freya on the other hand is very outgoing, and thinks everyone just wants sex. So she's more out there and pushes herself on people. Kaleigh herself is more kept to herself. She lives only with her dad since her mom died during child birth. She has a younger brother and a couple of pet dogs. She is hardly ever in school because of her jobs and spends most of her time studying at home because of that. She only has a couple of trustworthy friends but hardly any of them go to school with her. She's even had a few stalkers so even in school she needs a bodyguard. Other: Her disadvantages would be shyness, and Carly because carly being a little kid acts, well, like a little kid. Advantages: Since she was little and always very tall her dad had her take fencing so she's pretty good at defending herself. Also Freya can attract people sexually which might have a little bit of an advantage. Number: 25 As written by cldukillurbestfriend. Slight edits correcting only spelling and grammar errors but not changing the context of this article as a whole have been made. Designated Weapon: Bag of Sawdust {C}Conclusions: Ah, where should I begin? With Kaleigh herself, or with the alluring Freya? Or, maybe with the childlike Carly? ...Multiple personality fun. It'll be interesting to see G25 in action, seeing how she has three different "selves". Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Adam Dodd '''Collected Weapons: Sawdust (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Adam Dodd Mid-game evaluation: Kaleigh began her game at the bathroom facility, where she had just barely woken up from her gassed slumber before "Carly" made her presence known. Carly's whining incited a fit of rage from "Freya", and Kaleigh's three selves went on to have a harsh argument amongst themselves before "Carly" finally won out and took over. Two hours later, "Carly" found herself at the river and dove in head first, enjoying the cool and refreshing water. However, while in the water, "Freya" took control and wandered off in search of some "fun". Her journey inevitably took her to the Eastern Shore, where she found her source of fun in the form of Adam Dodd. Kaleigh swung her bag of sawdust at him, nailing the boy and taking him offguard before demanding that he have sex with her. Adam was completely taken aback by the psychotic girl standing in front of them, and for all her efforts, Kaleigh Jones died via a bullet to the forehead. End-game evaluation: Multiple personality fun, indeed. Funny that the nympho girl would take over in a life-and-death situation, and Mr. Dodd certainly didn't seem willing to take Miss Freya up on her offer. Memorable Quote(s): "Where... where's Carly? Carly's scared... I woked up and, and, and... why isn't anyone here?! Why is Carly alone? Where's Mr. Bodyguard?" - "Carly" finds herself in Survival of the Fittest "FUCK ME!" - "Freya" is looking for some fun with Adam Dodd at the Eastern Shore Other/Trivia *Kaleigh's biography states that she often did photo shoots for nude magazines. In the United States of America, this is impossible, as it would be considered child pornography and thus against the law seeing as Kaleigh is only 16 years old. Threads The various threads that contained Kaleigh. In order from first to finish. *starting place kaleigh *carly arrives *Rediscovering Andrew Lipson... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kaleigh Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Well, I'm just going to say it. Kaleigh Jones has to be one of the most unrealistic, ignorant characters I've read over to date. First of all, I've never heard of people being able to control which of their multiple personalities comes out and when, and even if it was possible, it wouldn't be very likely. Secondly, her entire story was boring, and quite honestly, the most interesting scene of all was when Adam Dodd shot her in the forehead and put us all out of our misery. Sorry, but I really, really didn't like this character. - Megami Category:V1 Students